Lovable Envy
by PMontreal
Summary: Three different individuals that were made to meet by fate on St. Kleio Academy, this time with different positions, and emotions present within one another. - First try on making fanfictions :) will continue on a latter date due to stuffs happening, feel free to give criticism, suggestions and questions


Prologue: On the day of September 16, 1885, a woman whose study would be influenced by a man who was known as the father of psychoanalysis was born. While on the day of July 2, 1882, a woman whose study was thought by a man who was known as the father of psychoanalysis was born. As if destiny ruled it, all three of them had been reborn, all in the same year, all in the place, and all with feelings that was never meant to be.

Part 1

"The great question that has never been answered, and which I have not yet been able to answer, despite my thirty years of research into the feminine soul, is "What does a woman want?" as Freud quotes one of his original's works.

Shiro, Napoleon, Ikkyu, Mozart, and Florence look at him unexpectedly, "What's gotten into you, Freud? You sick or something?" Ikkyu asks. "Or are you in love?" Napoleon butts in. "Nothing really, I'm just thinking, how my original was able to think of these." "Even for his clone you really can't think of any?" asks Shiro, "It's the same as me, I'm the clone of the one known as a musical prodigy, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and I also don't know how he thought of the inspiration needed to write music". Mozart adds. "…Well no, I'm not in love, and what Mozart said was true." Freud answers, "Oh, and Marie, can you please stop hiding behind the door?" Freud says as he points to the door. "Marie, what are you doing here?" Napoleon asks, "Eh? Eh? Who's that?" Shiro asks. "My sister, Marie" Napoleon answers. "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" everyone answers except Freud. He stands up, and heads to the door, "Where are you going Freud?" Florence asks.

"Just going to do some thinking, I'll be up at my spot." He answers back. Freud, walking away from the group, notices a girl, reading a book while walking, paying no heed to it, and deciding to continue walking while thinking. And in one swift moment, Freud finds himself on the floor lying down, before he even realized what happened, his hands touched something soft, yet firm. "WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK OF DOOOIIIINNG?!" shouted the girl who was sitting on top of him, unfortunately for Freud, the shout was loud enough to reach the pool room, even the library. Before he can get away, Napoleon with Marie, Elizabeth, Shiro with Pandora, Ikkyu, Mozart, Florence, even Darwin went to see what happened.

"What happened here?!" "What was that scream?!" "Wha-"before they could ask another question, Pandora asked "Ne~ Shiro, did Uncle Freud do something to _her?"_ and as all of them looked at Freud, He suddenly realizes that he has not even moved his hand away from what he was touching. Panicked, he quickly releases his grip on the soft, firm thing that he was holding a while ago. "Hohoho~ I didn't think you would do this Freud, even considering that you were a pervert" teasingly said by Darwin. Standing up, he held his hand to the girl that he was groping a while ago, "sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was walking." Accepting his hand, "No, it's okay; I wasn't looking where I was looking either" answered the girl while sticking her tongue out. "Here's your boo- eh, so you were reading my originals work eh?" Freud said as he picks up the book at the floor. "Eh? Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" the girl shouted in surprise, "Th-Th-Th-Th-Then yo-yo-yo-yo-you're the clone of Sigmund Freud?!" the moment the girl says this, she almost faints, as if she had seen a ghost. "Err, a yes, I am the clone of Sigmund Freud" as Freud answers as he catches her yet again, this time against fainting.

"Excuse me for ruining your, sweet moment there, but, who exactly are you?" Elizabeth asked, "Oh, excuse me, I'm clone Karen Horney, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" Karen answered, "Napoleon Bonaparte, and this here is my sister, Marie" "Sojun Ikkyu" "Elizabeth Tudor" "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart" "Florence Nightingale" "Charles Darwin" "Shiro Kamiya, and this here is Pandora, say hi Pandora" "Hii, nice to meet you" Each of them said, introducing themselves, "Might as well introduce myself again, Sigmund Freud, at your service" as soon as Freud introduces himself again, Darwin asks her " You're name is Karen Horney you say? The same Karen Horney who practiced Neo-Freudism?" He asked "ne, ne shiro" Pandora asked as he tugs at Shiro's sleeve, "What is it Pandora?" Shiro answered "What's Neo-Puroideesim?" she answers as he tilts her head at it's side, before Shiro could answer, "Neo-Freudism is the practice in psychology that uses the works of that perverted man over there as references" as Darwin answers this Napoleon butts in once again, "In short, they're like Freud's own little group of followers, oh and if you didn't know Shiro, Jung who has been bickering at Freud now is also a part of those group" "Aaahh" as if she understood everything, Pandora nods and thanks Darwin and napoleon for their answers. "Well then, if you don't have anything more to add, I shall get going now."


End file.
